Crazy Father
by LYBP HiNa SaSa
Summary: Memiliki orang tua yang lengkap adalah sebuah harapan yang sangat ku inginkan. Dikala semua teman sebayaku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibunya, aku hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan menyendiri dan bekerja banting tulang demi mencukupi hidupku dan ayahku.


**Crazy Father by LYBP HiNa Sasa**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **T/T+**

 **Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy**

 **Main chara : Naruto U x Ino Y x Sakura H**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Pasaran dll.**

 **Summary :** Memiliki orang tua yang lengkap adalah sebuah harapan yang sangat ku inginkan. Dikala semua teman sebayaku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibunya, aku hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan menyendiri dan bekerja banting tulang demi mencukupi hidupku dan ayahku.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit kelabu di sore hari menandakan akan turun hujan tidak akan lama lagi. Di tengah gelapnya langit di sore ini ada banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang di pinggir trotoal, salah satunya adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda kini sedang berlari menuju ke sebuah toko bunga yang berada dipinggir jalan tersebut.

Setelah sampai gadis itu pun mengeluarkan kunci milik toko tersebut. Ya, toko bunga itu adalah miliknya. Toko ini juga adalah rumahnya. Dimana lantai satu dijadikan toko bunganya dan lantai dua dia jadikan sebagai tempat tinggalnya bersama seseorang.

 _Cklek..._

Pintu terbuka. Gadis itu melangkah masuk, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati pemandangan mengerikan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Tanah berserakan dari dalam vas kemana-mana.

Daun yang rusak dan layu.

Serta bunga yang kelopaknya sudah berguguran.

Toko bunganya... Ya, toko bunganya kini hancur berantakan. Dan itu semua dilakukan oleh satu orang yang sejak tadi berada di dalam toko tersebut. Seorang pria parubaya berambut pirang dengan tiga tanda seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Pria itu kini tengah menggali tanah yang berada di dalam pot dengan sebuah skop kecil dan membuang tanah tersebut kesembarang arah.

Melihat kelakuan pria tersebut gadis cantik yang memiliki nama Ino itu pun merasa kesal dan marah. Tanpa buang waktu Ino menghampiri pria itu dan menarik paksa orang itu untuk berdiri dan menghadapnya. Dan ekspresi yang di tampilkan pria itu hanyalah ekspresi datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tokoku!" tanya Ino geram. Namun pria di depannya hanya dia sambil matanya memandang kosong dirinya. "AKU TANYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TOKOKU NARUTO!"

"..."

"KENAPA KAU MENGHANCURKAN INI SEMUA! DARI MANA KITA AKAN DAPAT UANG JIKA KAU MENGHANCURKAN SEMUA INI!?" Bentak Ino pada Naruto. "Kau tau berapa kerugian kita atas ulahmu ini!? BANYAK. DAN KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENGGANTIKANNYA. KARENA APA!?"

"..."

"KARENA KAU GILA."

"..."

"KARENA KAU GILA TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG MAU MEMPERKERJAKANMU DAN KAU TIDAK AKAN MENDAPATKAN UANG UNTUK MENGGANTI SEMUA KERUGIAN KITA."

"..."

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku masih mau merawatmu sampai sekarang, kalau aku mau aku bisa membuangmu kejalanan sana. Tapi..." ucap Ino diam sejenak dan tiba-tiba saja setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak ingat siapa aku ini, mungkin aku sudah melakukannya sejak lama hiks..."

"Seharusnya kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku saat tinggal bersamamu."

"..."

"Bagaimana irinya aku saat melihat temanku bisa bermanja-manja dengan ayahnya. Bahkan dilindungi oleh ayahnya. Sedangkan aku!?" Naruto diam tanpa kata.

"Aku punya ayah, tapi kenyataannya ayahku GILA! Mengenalku saja tidak, apa lagi melindungiku."

"..."

"Apa kau tau siapa aku!?"

"..."

"..."

"Sakura?"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Ino pun memggeram dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Sakura."

"AKKKHHH! AKU BENCI KAU NARUTO, AKU BENCI! AKU BENCI KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG PUNYA AYAH SEPERTIMU!" Ujar Ino dan langsung pergi berlari keluar rumah setelah sebelumnya melempar tas dan buku sekolah miliknya. Tanpa peduli bahwa hujan sudah turun deras sekali.

Melihat gadis cantik di depannya berlari Naruto pun linglung sejenak sambil berjalan menuju pintu dan melihat sosok itu menjauh. Dipenglihatan Naruto gadis yang menurutnya seperti Sakura itu terus berlari menerjang hujan yang deras.

"Sakura." lirihnya lagi.

Dan saat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya sesaat Naruto pun tersentak bersamaan dengan petir yang menggelegar. Wajah itu... Seperti wajah wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Wajah yang menyiratkan rasa sakit.

"SAKURA!" Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto pun langsung berlari mengikuti Ino. Namun cara berlarinya jauh berbeda dari orang normal lainnya, maka dari itu di persimpangan jalan Naruto pun kehilangan jejak Ino.

"Sakura?" menoleh ke kanan dan kiri tanpa peduli orang lain dan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Dalam pikirannya hanya 'Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura.'

Dan karena tidak pedulinya dia dengan keadaan, dia pun tidak peduli saat sebuah mobil muncul dari kabut hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya dan sekelilingnya.

 _CITT..._

 _BRAAKK.._

Suara rem mobil dan tuburukan yang terjadi membuat para pejalan kaki yang tadinya acuh menjadi peduli. Dan sang pengemudi pun syok karena telah menabrak orang, dan kini semua orang yang berada di dekat tempat kejadian telah berkumpul di depan mobil yang dia bawa.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang wanita yang masih muda pada sang supirnya.

"Ma-af No-na, saya mena-brak sese-orang." ujar sang supir membuat sang nona membulatkan matanya.

 _DUG... DUG... DUG..._

"Keluar!" seru seseorang dari luar mobil membuat wanita muda itu menggeram.

"Sial!" dan dengan terpaksa wanuta itu pun keluar dari mobilnya.

"Nona harus bertanggung jawab atas pria itu. Bawa pria itu sebelum kondisinya makin parah." ucap orang yang tadi mengetuk jendela mobilnya. Dengan malas wanita itu pun menjawab...

"Bawa masuk pria itu kedalam mobilku." tanpa ucapan tolong atau terima kasih wanita itu kembali memasuki mobilnya dibagian depan sebelah supir dengan pakaian yang sudah basah kuyup. Dan para pejalan kaki pun segera memasukan tubuh Naruto ke dalam mobil itu.

"Kita kerumah sakit, setelah itu kita urus hasil kerjamu hari ini." ujar dingin sang wanita membuat sang supir menggigit bibirnya.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari kelopak mata Naruto terbuka sesaat sebelum akhirnya pingsan kembali. Dan bersamaan tertutupnya mata itu gumahan pun terdengar oleh sang wanita muda.

"Sakura."

Wanita itu menoleh cepat dan menatap pria itu dengan perasaan aneh bersamaan dengan mobilnya yang kini mulai melaju.

.

 _Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Suara langkah kaki yang di hiasi bunyi kecipakan air tidak membuat Ino terganggu. Basah pakaian pun tidak dia hiraukan, yang dia butuhkan adalah tempat untuk menyendiri. Dimana dia bisa dan biasa melepaskan segala macam emosinya. Taman.

"AKKHH!" Teriak Ino sambil mendengakkan kepalanya dan merasakan hujan, sekaligus untuk menghapus air matanya.

Sesampainya dibangku taman yang sepi ini, Ino pun langsung duduk dan kembali menangis lagi.

 **Pov Ino.**

Memiliki orang tua yang lengkap adalah sebuah harapan yang sangat ku inginkan. Dikala semua teman sebayaku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibunya, aku hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan menyendiri dan bekerja banting tulang demi mencukupi hidupku dan ayahku.

Mengingat ayah membuatku kesal.

Kenapa harus aku yang mempunyai ayah yang gila seperti dia?

Kenapa harus aku yang tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua!?

Kenapa bukan mereka atau teman-temanku saja yang merasakan ini?

Aku benci ayahku.

Andai saja kakek dan nenekku masih ada, mungkin aku tidak akan merasakan hidup susah seperti ini.

Ya, dulu kehidupanku biasa saja karena dulu aku dan ayahku masih tinggal bersama kakek dan juga nenekku, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze.

Ayahku gila sejak aku lahir, namun saat itu aku tidak peduli dengan kondisi mentalnya yang gila itu. Karena ada kakek dan nenek yang mengurusnya dengan sabar. Dengan bermodalkan toko bunga milik kami, kakek dan nenekku bisa menghidupi biaya kami berempat.

Namun itu dulu, saat aku masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Dan saat memasuki bangku SMP duniaku berputar 180 derajat dari sebelumnya.

Kakek dan nenekku meninggal saat mengantarkan pesanan bunga untuk acara pernikahan. Sejak itulah kehidupanku mulai berubah.

Aku yang tidak biasa berdekatan dengan ayahku sendiri kini harus mau mengurusi segala keperluan dia dan juga menghidupi kebutuhan kami dari toko peninggalah orangtua ayahku. Beruntung nenek selalu mengajariku merangkai bunga, kalau tidak aku tidak tau harus apa.

Setiap senin-sabtu dari pagi sampai sore aku akan mengunci ayahku di dalam rumah selama aku mencari ilmu disekolah, biasanya akan aku kurung di kamar. Sore sampai malam hari akan ku gunakan untuk mencari uang dengan membuka toko. cukup susah bagiku untuk mengatur waktu antara mencari ilmu, mencari uang dan menjaga ayah. Namun semua aku lakukan dengan ekstra, karena mau tidak mau aku harus mengorbankan masa remajaku.

Masa remaja? Eh... Mengingatnya aku jadi ragu. Apa aku punya masa itu?

Masa dimana aku seharusnya menghabiskan waktu bersama teman dan juga kekasih. Tapi... Apa aku punya teman? Dan kekasih?

Tidak. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak dari orang gila seperti aku. Dulu saat kakek dan nenek masih hidup dan mampu mengontrol ayah aku masih memiliki banyak teman. Tapi setelah kepergian mereka dan tidak ada yang bisa menenangkan ayah saat dia mengamuk, semua temanku pergi meninggalkanku. Tanpa mau menegurku lagi karena mereka sudah tau siapa ayahku. Selama ini yang mereka tau dari kakek dan nenekku, ayahku sedang berada diluar negri. Namun sekarang...

Sekarang aku sudah berada dibangku SMA tingkat 2, dan usiaku sudah 16 tahun. Tidak terasa sudah 4 tahun mereka meninggalkanku berdua dengan ayah. Ya, berdua... Jika kalian bertanya dimana ibuku, atau siapa ibuku... Maka jawaban yang aku tau adalah...

Ibuku bernama Sakura, seorang yatim piatu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sosok aslinya, yang aku tahu hanyalah gambarannya saja. Dia cantik, dan manis. Mata hijaunya yang indah dan warna rambutnya yang unik.

Kata nenek ibuku meninggal saat aku lahir. Dan saat itu juga ayahku mulai gila. Aku tidak tau cerita lengkapnya, karena nenek tidak tau harus cerita apa. Tapi kata nenek ada satu orang yang tau bagaimana cerita masa lalu ayah dan ibuku dulu. Dan dia pun tau bagaimana cerita dibalik gilanya ayahku. Tapi orang itu sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi, karena suatu alasan dia pun pergi. Aku bertekad jika bertemu dengannya lagi aku akan mencari tau tentang masa lalu ayah dan juga ibuku.

Naruto Namikaze dan Sakura.

 **End** **pov Ino.**

"Tidak baik seorang pelajar hujan-hujanan. Bisa sakit kau." ujar seorang pemuda membuat Ino mendongak dan langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Kau..." orang itu tersenyum.

"Lupakah padaku Ino?" Ino tersenyum dan langsung menerjang orang tersebut.

"Tentu saja tidak Paman Sasuke." ucap Ino seraya memeluk orang itu.

"Berhentilah memanggilku paman. Dan... Aku pulang." ucap Sasuke lembut sambil memeluk Ino.

.

"Ayo cepat, cepat!" seru Sasuke saat berada di halaman rumahnya sambil menarik Ino. Menyuruh agar gadis muda itu melangkah lebih cepat supaya cepat sampai.

"Iya, iya."

"Sasuke kenapa kau hujan-hujanan!?" seru seorang wanita parubaya berambut merah dan berkacamata di depan pintu sambil bertulak pinggang.

"Menikmati suasana." ujar Sasuke sambil menutup payungnya. Ya, walaupun pakai payung tetap saja dirinya basah kuyup.

"Dasar kau! Bagaimana kalau sakit!? Dan- eh siapa itu?" tanya wanita itu saat melihat ada seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang memeras rambut panjang itu.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut mom." bisik Sasuke membuat sang ibu mengangkat alis.

Diperhatikannya lagi gadis itu sampai akhirnya mata sang gadis bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Ino!" pekik wanita itu yang langsung dibalas senyum manis oleh Ino.

"Iya, Ini aku Bibi Karin." ucap Ino kepada wanita bernama Karin tersebut. Ibu kandung dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aaaa... Inoo..." pekik senang Karin dan langsung memeluk Ino.

"Bibi bajuku basah."

"Aku tidak peduli. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi." ucap Karin kelewat senang.

"Setidaknya biarkan Ino ganti baju dulu lah mom. Nanti dia sakit bagaimana?" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke benar Karin." sahut pria parubaya yang hampir mirip Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha. Ayah kandung Sasuke.

"Ah! Ya, kalian benar. Ayo Ino kita masuk dan kita ngobrol-ngobrol setelahnya." ucap Karin sambil menuntun Ino.

"Ckckck... dasar Wanita." ujar Sasuke dan Itachi yang langsung mendapat juluran lidah dari Karin.

.

Uchiha... Salah satu keluarga yang memiliki usaha dibidang elektronik terbesar. Cabangnya dimana-mana, baik di dalam negri mau pun luar nergi.

Itachi Uchiha merupakan pemimpin atau bos besar dari perusahaan tersebut.

Karin Uzumaki atau yang sekarang bermarga Uchiha dulunya hanyalah gadis biasa. Dia bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah SMA biasa. Salah satu muridnya tidak lain adalah orang tua Ino. Naruto dan Sakura.

Itachi jatuh hati pada kegeniusan Karin dan juga karisma yang dipancarkan wanita itu. Selain itu Itachi pun kagum pada wanita itu. Karin merupakan salah satu guru termuda yang pernah dia temui waktu itu. Usia mereka beda 8 tahun. Saat itu usianya sudah 30 tahun dan masih lajang, sedangkan Karin baru 22 tahun. Pertemuan mereka dikarenakan ban mobil yang tidak sengaja kempes di depan bangunan sekolah tersebut. Tidak lama setelah pertemuan mereka Itachi tanpa ragu-ragu langsung mempersunting wanita itu. Setahun kemudian Karin pun hamil dan mengandung Sasuke. Si lelaki sok tampan, menurut Ino.

Dan itu lah cerita pertemuan antara Itachi dan Karin. Ino pun terdiam mendengarkannya, kisah Itachi dan Karin sungguh menyenangkan baginya. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit penasaran dengan kisah ibu dan ayahnya. Dan seperti yang dibilang Ino tadi. Hanya ada satu orang yang tau cerita Naruto dan Sakura, dia adalah Karin. Guru yang sangat dicintai Sakura dan yang paling perhatian pada Naruto.

"Keren sekali ceritanya." ucap Ino jujur.

"Benarkah? Biasa saja bagi bibi itu mah haha..." sahut karin sambil menaruh minuman hangatnya kenampan dan bersiap-siap untuk dibawa ke ruang keluarga. Ino yang sudah berganti pakaian pun ikut membantunya.

"Minumannya sudah siap." seru Karin saat memasuki ruang keluarga. Ditaruhnya satu-satu minuman tersebut di depan masing-masing orang.

"Dua kopi panas untuk Anak dan Suamiku. Coklat panasnya untuk aku dan calon menantuku yang cantik ini."

"Byuuurr..." ucapan Karin membuat sang putra menyemburkan lagi minumannya yang baru ditenggak belum seberapa. Sedangkan Ino... Dia diam, bukan karena terkejut seperti Sasuke tapi karena dia sedang melamun.

"Mom!"

"Hihihi... Ino kau mau ka- Ino... Ino... Ino."

"Akh, i-iya ada apa?" tanya Ino gugup.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Karin membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu memandang Ino khawatir.

"Aku hanya sedang membayangkan sesuatu saja."

"Apa itu?"

"Tadi bibi bercerita tentang pertemuan bibi dan paman Itachi. Sekarang aku sedang membayangkan pertemuan ayah dan ibuku. Dan semua kisah mereka sampai kenapa ayah bisa gila seperti itu " ujar Ino sambil menunduk, Karin pun tersentak lalu terdiam.

"Kau mau mendengarnya?" Ino langsung menatap Karin dengan antusias dan langsung mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo duduk." ajak Karin menuju sofa. Sasuke pun langsung pindah ke sebelah ayahnya agar tidak mengganggu cerita sang ibu.

"Sampai mana kau tau cerita mereka dari kakek dan nenekmu?" tanya Karin.

"Belum ada. Yang aku tau ibuku seorang yatim piatu. Kakek dan nenek bilang hanya bibi yang tau karena keseharian mereka lebih banyak dihabiskan disekolah. Lagi pula..."

"..."

"Kakek dan nenekku sudah meninggal."

"!" Sasuke, Itachi dan Karin langsung terdiam. "Maaf." ujar Karin.

"Tidak apa."

"Hah... Kau mau mendengarnya darimana?" Ino menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu. Kalau bisa aku ingin mendengar seluruhnya." Karin terdiam.

"Bagaimana jika saat penerimaan murid baru di SMA tempat bibi mengajar? Disitu awal pertemuan bibi dengan kedua orang tuamu."

"Boleh, boleh, boleh."

"Baiklah. Ceritanya 20 tahun lalu, saat itu bibi sudah menikah dengan Paman Itachi, dan saat itu bibi juga sedang mengandung Sasuke."

Itachi menutup koran yang sempat dibacanya, Sasuke menaru smartphonenya, dan Ino memperhatikannya. Semua menyimak apa yang akan diceritakan oleh Karin.

"Awal pertemuanku dengan Naruto dan Sakura adalah saat ospek siswa baru di SMA Konoha. Saat itu mereka berdua adalah murid yang paling mencolok diantara yang lain, karena rambut mereka yang berwarna norak..."

.

TBC...

.

Tokoh Utama:

\- Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze

\- Sakura Haruno

\- Ino Yamanaka

Tokoh pendamping:

\- Karin Uzumaki

\- Itachi Uchiha

\- Sasuke Uchiha

Dan tokoh lain yang akan muncul di chap berikutnya. Maaf bila ada typo ya #senyum-senyum#

See you next chap...


End file.
